Tokka A to Z
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: exactly what the title says... 26 tokka stories... nothing over T rating... O,P,Q and R... R&R please
1. A,B,C

why hello everyone! Ya enough of that… all of the letters will have 2 stories to it one Kataang and one Tokka. Ok on to the disclaimer… no I don't own avatar… if I did do you think I'd be doing this right now? ok on with the story! I'm starting with the Tokka ones… the pome in Blind is in italics.

* * *

Tokka: Alone 

Alone, that's how she liked it. No one to tell her what to do. No one fawning over her saying, "oh you can't! no! you have to stay where we can see you! Your blind! You can't be a master!" Angry, she clenched her fists and yelled, "I'll show them! I'll show them all!"

That's when a thought popped in her head, she smiled. Not everyone thought of her as worthless. There was still one person who understood her. Who no matter how much she protested wouldn't leave her alone when she's sad. Sokka, the person she had the biggest crush on. Sokka, who as she thought, realized, never left her side when she was sad.

Toph smiled, she felt his vibrations before she heard his voice, "Toph?" Sokka come over and sat beside her. Toph knew why he was here and smiled. "Hey? Toph, don't listen to them they don't know you. They don't know how truly great you really are."

"I never can have a bit of alone time, can I?" Toph laughed, doing something VERY un-Tophish, as she gave him a hug. Sokka laughed wrapping his arms around the younger girls shoulders.

"Nope." He said simply.

* * *

Tokka: Blind 

_"True love is so hard to find,_

_But when it finally is found,_

_It is never blind._

_Instead it brings an added light,_

_From which to see the inner beauties._

_Hidden deep from common sight."_

"Some people say, 'Oh, your blind you don't know anything!' but you know what?" Toph asked. Sokka looked at her and asked in a bored voice,

"What?"

Toph felt Aang and Katara's vibrations, there heart's were beating faster then ever, Toph sighed and said, "Sometimes I sware I'm the only one who can truely see." Sokka looked at her confused and asked,

"What does that mean?" Toph just shook her head and got up to walk away, but before she left she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Smilling to her self as his heart rate sped up. When she was sure she was out of ear shot she turned bright red and sighed to her self,

"Like i said, Totally blind."

* * *

Tokka: cute 

"Hey, Toph." Sokka said swallowing. As a blush crept across his face. _What the heck! I've never had trouble talking to her before! _Toph seemed to notice this and smiled, wanting to know why he was so uncomfortable, but she had a guess what it was.

" uh, hi?"

Sokka gulped as he looked at her. She was shorter then him, true, but she was still tall for her age. Other than that she was beautiful to him, with her long shinny black hair, new dark green dress, the first dress she wore willingly, and her glazed emerald eyes, she looked stunning to him. "hello?! Anyone home?"

Toph yelled. Shocking him out of his thoughts, "huh, oh I just wanted to say you look really cute today."

* * *

A/N soooooo what do you think so far? Review on the way out please? Thank you! More to come latter! I'll post the sequel to An Airbenders Mark soon! I promise. 


	2. D,E,F,G

Finally! I've finally gotten rid of that stupid writers block! And I have decided to do all of the Tokka ones first… now for D, E, F, and G…now on to the disclaimer…

I don't own Avatar the last airbender… if I did there would be more Tokka and Kataang… on with the story! The last one is sad… just to warn you...

* * *

Tokka: Dare

"You are so… UGG!… You're so stupid!" Toph yelled at the older water tribe warrior, stomping her foot on the cold, hard earth, causing several trees to collapse on the edge of the forest. Sokka gulped as he looked at the blind girl in front of him, her face red with anger and her milky emerald eyes narrowed. He quickly jumped back as the ground started shaking, and he looked down at the ground that had been solid 2 seconds before but now was turned to quicksand.

"Toph! Calm down!" Sokka yelled at the young earth bender. She didn't listen, instead she bent a small pebble at him. "Toph!" he screamed, in a high pitched voice, again this time jumping back and forth, trying to keep from getting hit in the head with one of the pebbles Toph sent hurtling at his head. "Toph! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Toph snorted angrily, then said annoyed, "Next time don't even think of doing that! It might be the last thing you ever do!" she spat on the ground in front of herself, wiped her mouth disgusted then asked her voice low, but still dripping with anger, "what in the hell do you think gives you the right to go and _KISS_ me?!?"

Sokka bit his lip and whispered, embarrassed, "Katara dared me to," he stopped as if thinking, then continued, "do you hate me now?" he asked looking at the blind earth bender sadly. His eyes on the full of anguish, as if he regretted accepting the dare. What he saw surprised him, Toph was still mad, he could tell by the look on her face, but her eyes were calm and understanding.

"I don't hate you, and I'm not mad at you… I'm just… just really confused." she whispered, turning the quick sand back to rock, then turned away from him. But not before Sokka saw the small, shinning tear roll down her cheek.

"Toph?" no answer, "Toph? What's wrong?" he asked again, walking over toward the blind girl. Tentatively, he laid a hand on her shoulder, she didn't move or say anything. "T--"

"So you d-don't like m-me?" Toph asked. Sokka was taken aback when she asked this. He looked down at her, confused.

"of course I like you. Your one of my best friends." he said, he bit his lip again, the truth was he knew exactly what she meant, he was just really surprised to hear her say that, but really happy at the same time.

Toph wasn't fooled, she frowned and said, "You know what I mean, you don't _like like_ me, like… love me… do you?" Toph held her breath, waiting for a response.

Sokka sighed and whispered, "actually, I…I do… when Katara dared me to kiss you, I couldn't say yes fast enough… I guess… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I… I think I love you Toph."

Toph let out a squeak, jumped and turned in his direction, "You do?!" Sokka laughed at her excitement then said softly, wrapping his arms around her,

"yea, I always have and always will." Toph smiled up at him, then buried her face in his chest. Only to push away a second later. "wh--?" Sokka started to say but it soon turned into a screech as Toph turned the rock back into quicksand.

"There. Now were even, you made me think you hated me by saying it was just a dare!"

* * *

Tokka: Eighteen

"He's eighteen for god sakes!" Katara yelled at the younger girl, "Your only fifteen! You shouldn't even be thinking about him as any more then a friend!" she paced back and forth, thinking hard about how to change the blind earth benders mind. While Toph on the other hand sat on the ground, arms crossed across her chest in frustration.

"I don't care! Okay?! Three years isn't that much! Look at you and Aang!" Toph yelled tears springing to her eyes, as she jumped up and screamed at the older waterbender, "I knew I shouldn't have told you! I just knew it! I knew you'd yell at me!" Tears streamed down the young girls eyes.

Katara was taken aback, she had never seen Toph cry like this, let alone yell at her like this, well except for the time when Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were following them and they didn't get any sleep, but Toph _NEVER _yelled at Katara, _NEVER_.

"Toph, I-I'm s--" Toph cut her off by snorting, tears still pouring down her cheeks, and saying,

"Save the apology, I can't take anymore, I'm sorries, I love Sokka, and I don't care what anyone says…" she trailed off, cheeks turning bright pink. Well pinker. Katara stared at the younger girl. Not believing what she just heard.

"You- You just--." Katara stopped forgetting everything. "Oh. My. God. You seriously love him, don't you?" Toph nodded sadly.

"Yes, but you don't care! You've never cared! every time I came to you for help you don't listen!!" Katara looked at the ground, Toph was right. She never did listen to the younger girl. "Is that such a bad thing?!"

"Look, I really am sorry. I guess it's just to unbelievable to think that you could love my brother." Katara sighed again, 'is it such a bad thing?' she asked in her head, 'it couldn't be , her and Aang were 2 years apart, yet they were together. "No, it's not. What's 3 years really? Love has no age… and age is just a number anyways," she stopped and smiled slyly and laughed, "anyways Sokka has and IQ of a 15 year old… or less." Toph laughed as well and said,

"Ya, age just a number. Eighteen isn't that much older…" she smiled and whispered as she walked away, "let's hope Katara remembers that when I tell her why I told her this in the first place."

* * *

Tokka: Fear

"Hey Toph? Can I ask you something?" the waterbender asked the younger girl.

"Sure thing Katara," Toph said, not really interested, "What?" Katara shifted, so that they were out of hearing range of the 2 bickering boys.

"well… you seem… I don't know … different somehow, at least around Sokka… you're different." she looked toward the blink earth bending girl, then to her brother and back again.

Toph sighed, and Katara knew she had struck a nerve. "well, you see… I'm afraid, afraid of…" she sighed again, "of falling in… in l-love."

Katara's eyes shot open, "wait! Did you just say your in love? In l-love w-with my b-brother??" Toph's eyes flashed angrily.

"I said NO such thing!" Toph yelled, causing both boys to look at the two girls confused, with raised eye brows. "Mind your own fucking business!" she yelled at them. Sokka turned away hastily, but Aang looked over at Katara, which she gave him the 'I'll-tell-you-everything-later' look.

"Toph? Calm down ok? Look I'm sorry, it's just… ugg!… I don't know… it's just weird to know that your actually afraid of something." Katara said softly, making sure the boys didn't hear. Toph's lip quivered and Katara thought she was about to cry. "Toph?"

Toph sighed, "Fine, I am. I-I'm in l-love with S-Sokka." Katara smiled, she was happy that the young girl was finally letting some new feelings in. "It's just I'm afraid he doesn't like me the same way."

"Well you won't know until you try." Katara said, upset to see the girl's disbelief in herself, "You just need to get over your fear."

* * *

Tokka: Gone

Sokka looked down at the beautiful blind girl in front of him and smiled. 'she is so beautiful when she's asleep.' he thought. Just as he thought that her unseeing eyes opened and she let out a yawn. "Sleep well?" he asked softly.

"Why, yes I--" Toph was cut off. There heads snapped up as they heard a loud explosion, breaking the field's quiet scenery, a figure stepped out of the smoke.

"Azula!" Sokka spat, standing up, Toph following close behind.

"Aww, well isn't it meat head and his wrench, the little blind freak!" Azula spat out in a mock adore voice. Sokka tensed, eyes narrowing dangerously,

"Don't you EVER say that about her again!" he growled, "She's NOT a freak!" he felt Toph shift beside him. Azula just laughed an icy laugh, rolled her eyes and shot a bolt of bright blue deadly lightning at the couple. Sokka, who was ready for it jumped out of the way. Toph, on the other hand wasn't so lucky, she got hit square in the chest. "TOPH!!!" Sokka screamed, tears already pouring down his face, as she fell.

"Sokka? Sokka? SOKKA!" he heard a voice yell as everything went black. Sokka's eyes snapped open to see a very worried Katara standing over him. "Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep again." she looked at him then asked softly, "it was the nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Sokka looked at the ground, nodded and whispered. "I can't believe she's gone." he looked up at his sister sadly, and bit his lip to keep from crying, "God, I loved her so much! Why is it that every girl I ever loved gets ripped away form me?!" he asked tears falling from his deep blue eyes. "Why her?"

Katara sighed and said softly, "It's been 2 years… can't you move on and forget her?"

"No." he said flatly.

"But, so--"

"NO! Katara, I can't! I loved her to much to forget her!"

"Okay, but Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure she loved you just as much, if she didn't she would have never had Lynn…" with that she left the room. Sokka reached over to his night stand, picked up the small brown and green head band, and her picture.

Sokka sighed, letting a tear fall from his eye and land on the glass, he whispered softly, "I can't believe your gone…" he looked at the laughing girl in the picture, who was pointing at a very embarrassed airbender and waterbender. He heard her soft laughter ring through his ears, and smiled. That's when he realized it was just her body gone. Not her spirit, that still lived on, inside Sokka himself, but also there daughter, Lynn.

"She'll never be gone… not really."

* * *

A/N… that last one made me cry… stupid Sokka and his stupid death kiss! L oh and your going to see a lot more of Lynn… I just love that name and it sounds sorta like an earth bender name… oh and I re-did Blind… re read it if you haven't already and tell me what you think R&R on your way out! Thank you! 


	3. H,I,J,K

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long… I haven't been aloud on the computer lately… stupid siblings… oh well… H, I, J, and K up now… on to the disclaimer…

Still don't own Avatar: the last airbender… still saving up though :D…

* * *

Tokka: Halloween

"Hey, Sokka! Toph! Are you guys going trick-or-treating with Katara and me?" Aang asked, a little to over excited. Sokka raised an eyebrow then looked over at Toph, her sightless eyes narrowed, as if thinking. Soon a sly smile graced her lips. Sokka looked at her confused, she only smiled that smile when she was planning something… never a good sign… at least not for Aang, Katara, or anyone like that, but a VERY good sign for Sokka.

"Sure, Twinkletoes, you and Katara go on ahead, or should I say, sure your penguinyness and Tinkerbell go on ahead. Snoozes and I will come soon enough." Toph said as she pulled Sokka back into the other room that Katara, dressed as a punk Tinkerbell, came out of.

"Okay!" Aang yelled happily, as he followed Katara out of the door, laughing the whole time. As soon as they were gone, Sokka having looked out the door twice he asked Toph, eyebrows raised,

"We're not really going, are we?" Toph smiled, and walk over to the closet and pulled out a black mini skirt and bright red sleeveless shirt. Walking over to the dresser she pulled out the rest of the lil' devil costume. Katara had originally planned on wearing it until she found the punk Tinkerbell one.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka… when will you learn? Yes, yes we are… but forget about the treats… time to pull out those old pranks!" she said, an devious smile showing on her face. Sokka instantly knew what she was talking about and smiled an exact copy of Toph's.

"Sokka likey…" Toph laughed then pushing him toward the door said forcefully, still laughing,

"Good. Now… Get out!" Sokka laughed, but left none the less. As he walked away she hummed a song she used to hear her mother sing, half way through it she realized Katara used to sing it all the time before her and Aang started dating. She smiled, took a beep breath and started singing…

"How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Lading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb…." (A/N I hate songs in the middle of it so… I'm not typing it all… only the parts I like J)

"Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling.

Only you are the life among the dead." (A/N finish song…)

"Wow." Toph's milky emerald eyes snapped open.

"S-Sokka?! How much did you hear?!" she squeaked out, Sokka laughed.

"All of it. You have a really beautiful singing voice, you know that?" he smiled at the blind girl, her face brightening, "Come on!" he laughed, "Or all the good houses will be egged already!" she smiled evilly, and followed Sokka out the door.

* * *

2 hours and many, _MANY_ dozen eggs later…

* * *

Sokka breathed softly in her ear, running his hands over her curves, he whispered softly, "about that song earlier… is this enough to wake you up inside?"

Toph smiled slyly and whispered seductively, "I don't know… maybe…" with that she pulled him down behind the short brick wall they were hiding behind, right on top of herself. Sokka smiled against her lips as he closed his eyes and let the kiss run on it's own. 'Were gonna have some fun tonight!' he thought as he ran his hand up her exposed thigh.

"Ah, ah, ah, _No_." Toph laughed pulling his hand away, "were out in some random persons yard, and your thinking of… that?" Sokka shrugged, hungrily pressing his lips back on hers and continuing what he was doing. Toph laughed softly, helping him along none the less, that is, until the two heard a loud scream and a gunshot.

"So… how was your guises night?" Aang asked, sorting his boat loud of candy. Sokka looked over a Toph, who smiled slyly and they both said in unison,

"Pretty fun." Sokka decided it best to stop there, Toph on the other hand wasn't done, "Well, it was fun till the old fag found us." she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sokka laughed, "Yepp, it was the BEST Halloween, _EVER_!"

* * *

Tokka: Ill

"AH-AH-AH CHOO!" Toph fell back against the mountain side from the force of the sneeze. Katara raised and eyebrow as Toph picked herself up off of the ground, and wiped her nose. "SOKKA!!" Toph screamed in a horse voice. The water tribe warrior looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked, standing up and walking over to help the earth bender steady herself. As soon as she got steadied though she broke out in a coughing fit, pointing an accusing finger at him she yelled between sneezes,

"This," sneeze, "Is," sneeze, "Your," sneeze, "FAULT!" the last sneeze sent her falling in to Sokka as he got behind her to steady her.

"Hey! What did I do?" he asked putting his hands on his hips in an unmistakable Katara like manner.

Toph sneezed and sat on the ground to keep from falling over, "You gave me your stupid cold!" she fell backwards with a loud 'Humph!'

"and how, may I ask did I do that?" he asked laughing as he sat on the ground beside the sick, blind earthbender. Toph snorted, which caused her to cough again,

"What? Forget already?" she asked as another sneeze came out. "If you hadn't have kissed me two days ago… I'd be fine right now!" Sokka laughed as Toph covered her face with the red shawl she wore.

"That wasn't my fault… okay I guess it was." he said as he reached over and pulled her up on to his lap, "I guess when you love someone you share everything!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Toph cuddled up to him and with another 'humph' said,

"I just wish you'd keep your colds to your self Snoozles."

* * *

Tokka: Jealous

'Just look at them." Sokka spat in his head, his deep blue eyes on Aang and Katara. 'They have _everything_!' Sokka closed his eyes and thought sadly, 'I wish I had that…' he smiled though as a certain blind earthbender's picture formed in his minds eye.

"Hey Snoozles!" said earthbender yelled, "stop starring at sugarqueen and twinkletoes and help me set up camp!" she yelled, bending a pebble at him and laughing her rare, but sweet laugh, as it hit him. He walked over to her, grumbling the whole time. As he came closer she asked curiously, "What were you thinking about anyways?"

Sokka shrugged, temporarily forgetting she couldn't see it. "I guess I'm just… just jealous…" the warrior trailed off looking back at the two benders. Toph snorted, a result from trying not to laugh, and asked,

"Jealous? The great Sokka is _jealous_ what is the world coming to?" she asked throwing her hands in the air with mock exasperation.

"hey… I guess it's because well… they have each other… and… I'm… alone." he finished softly, Toph rolled her sightless eyes and wrapping a small arm around him whispered in such a caring voice Sokka couldn't believe it was really Toph saying it,

"Hey! Your never alone." she gave him a small kiss and laughed saying, "they're the ones who should be jealous!"

* * *

Tokka: Kiss me and Die!

Toph sighed, _'Why can't I get him out of my mind?!' _trailing her finger through the wells cold water. She sat on the edge of the well that was on there fire nation lawn. Her finger tips running threw the cool water, her legs drawn up to her chest.

"Toph?" she sighed. There he was again. Couldn't he see she wanted to be alone right now?

"yes Sokka?" she asked, in a leave-me-alone voice, but whether or not he heard her she didn't know, for he didn't leave.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok." Sokka said softly. Slowly walking toward her, but stopped short when she whispered,

"I'm fine. Just go away."

"But-"

"Go."

Sokka starred at her. Her unseeing eyes focused in the direction of the water, where he could see the tiny baby coy fish swimming around her fingertips, nibbling on them slightly. "Toph…" Sokka trailed off not knowing what to say, "Toph, please, tell me what's wrong." he pleaded.

Toph shook her head, "I already told you nothing's wrong." he didn't believe it.

"please, I'm here to help. What's wrong?"

Toph, now getting annoyed took a beep breath and yelled bitterly, "Fine! You want to know what's wrong?!" Sokka, shocked by her sudden outburst nodded slowly. "_YOU! _OK?!"

His eyes widened, "W-what? What did I do?!" he asked his voice raising slightly, but as soon as he took a look at her face, tears starting to fill her eyes, did he calm down "Toph? I'm sorry I yelled, please don't cry…" Sokka bit his lip and whispered, "please, I hate it when you cry."

Sokka walked over to the young blind girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "Y-you made me…" Toph trailed off, not even turning in his direction, "you made me fall in-in l-love with y-you." she stuttered. "I can't stop thinking about you. I love you…"

Sokka smiled and whispered, "I love you to, Toph."

"You do?" she asked turning toward him.

"Yes, I always did and I always will." Sokka whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Sokka?"

"Yea?" he asked, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"are you going to kiss me?" Toph asked bluntly, turning her head up toward him.

"Sokka smiled and said, "I was thinking about it."

Toph snorted and mumbled, burying her face in his chest, "kiss me and die." Sokka laughed and said,

"Well, then you better start digging my grave." with that he leaned over, curled his finger under her chin, and kissed her.

* * *

A/N so how were they? R&R pwease? Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! Most of all Aangs fangirl1214 who has reviewed most of my stories… I really appreciate it!

Oh and for the Halloween one the song is 'wake me up inside' by Evanescence… if you don't know it, it doesn't really matter much but you can find it on you tube… on another note the sequel to An Airbender's Mark will be up soon… R&R on your way out!


	4. L,M,N

-1Yay! SNOWDAY! So, I decided to post another part of the story… sorry I've been gone so long… I'm in the school choir and it's concert season, so I've been really busy... But we've finally caught a break so I decided to post this up now. Thank you snow:D now on to the Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… and probably never will… shocking isn't it? Oh well… L,M, and N…

* * *

Tokka: Lies

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Making the young earthbenders eyes water. She closed her eyes, shaking her head she whispered sadly,

"No, you don't mean that…" Sokka balled his hands into fists and yelled, not even noticing the tears rolling down Toph's cheeks, ether that or he just didn't care,

"Yes! I do! I hate you! I hate you! I! HATE! YOU! Your ignorant, uncaring, and, and, and… I just hate you!" Toph closed her sightless, emerald eyes again, and biting her lip whispered something inaudible to Sokka. He then realized the effect the three words had on the young girl. "What?" he snapped.

"I said, your lying, every thing you just said, LIES!" Toph's hands clenched into fists again, "That's all you've ever told me! LIES! I hate it! I love you so much! But you threw that away like it's _nothing_!" she cried, turning away from the warrior. "I-I just…" she sighed, "I just wish you'd stop these god damn lies."

Sokka sighed, "Fine, I don't hate you. I never did and you know it, and I never will. Your not ignorant, and you are caring, your sarcastic, tough, and so much more… and that's what I love about you. That's why I love you." he walked over to her and, wrapping his arms around her whispered softly in her ear, "no more lies, okay?"

"okay."

* * *

Tokka: Mother

I couldn't believe it, just couldn't. it had never accord to me that something like this could happen, but it did, and I'm glad…

* * *

flashback one year ago

* * *

"Sokka? I need to tell you something," the 16 year old earthbender said softly, causing the 19 year old warrior to look at her confused.

"Ya? What's up?" Sokka asked sitting up, already missing the feel of her hands running through his hair. Toph placed her petite hands in her lap and bit her lip. "Hey? What's wrong hun?" he asked again, laying a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"Sokka, I-I…" she took a deep breath, "Sokka, I'm… I'm pregnant." she whispered, closing her milky emerald eyes. Sokka's mouth went dry and his eyes widened, "with-with y-your ch-child." Sokka felt his heart swell, and he smiled slightly.

"I-I'm going to be a dad…" he whispered, a smile splitting his face. "I'm going to be a dad!" Sokka squealed like a little girl, hugging the blind girl, who had smiled at his happiness. "wait," he stopped and looked at her, "what's wrong?" she smiled and whispered a soft,

"nothing, it's just… I don't know if I can be a good enough mother…" she whispered, "being blind…" her eyes closed again and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey… no crying. You'll be the best mother of all. Don't let your blindness get in the way of anything, you've never let it interfere before." Sokka soothed, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Don't let it in the way now."

Toph smiled, and leaning into his embrace whispered, "I won't… thank you."

* * *

Present day

* * *

And now as I look back at that day I realize something… I was right. Toph is a good mother, a wonder full mother. Sokka looked down at his fiancé and his tan skinned, shinny black haired, sea green eyed daughter. Toph turned her head toward him and smiled, and he knew what she was thinking.

He was right, he's always right. She was a good mother, even if she was blind, because like Katara always said, 'like mother like daughter,' she was an even better mother because her and Lynn were two of a kind…

They were both… blind.

* * *

Tokka: Now or Never

"what did I just do?!" the warrior yelled at himself, pacing back and forth along the wide, fast flowing river. "This could ruin _EVERY_ thing! I can't believe I actually thought she'd love me back! She's probably back at camp _laughing_!" Sokka fell to the ground in frustration, the balls of his palms pressed on his eye lids. "Why did I even open my stupid mouth?!?!" he sighed sadly, his arms dropping down by his sides. His dark brown hair falling in his eyes. Memories of that night flooded his mind.

"Toph?" Sokka asked timidly, "can I talk to you?" Toph turned toward the older warrior, she nodded and stood up, following him out of the camp. Both of them, at least both _trying_ to ignore Aang, Katara, Mai, Zuko and Iroh's looks of confusion.

"So, what's up, Snoozles?" Toph asked lazily, leaning against the nearest tree, once they were sure they were out of ear shot. Sokka bit his lip and sat on a rock close to the tree that Toph was lazily propped up by. He blushed a bright pink and said,

"I need to tell you something…" he stopped, thinking about how he was supposed to put his feelings into words.

"Spit it out already! I don't have all night!"

Sokka glared at her then sighed, "I-I… Toph, I-IthinkIloveyou." he said in a hurry, stringing the words together. Toph raised and eyebrow, trying to decipher what Sokka had just said.

Giving up she asked irritated, "huh? I may have good hearing but No one could have understood that."

Sokka sighed, "I said, I-I think I love you." Toph's milky, emerald eyes widened as she felt Sokka press his lips against hers before swiftly pulling away. "I'm sorry…" with that he turned and ran.

"Sokka?" he looked up at the sound of his name. Quickly realizing who had said it he turned away, "Sokka," Toph said more sternly, "Sokka, look at me." Sokka knew it was useless to disobey her. 'Fine' he sighed in his head. Turning to look at her he asked bitterly,

"What? Come to laugh at my feelings in person?" it was then he noticed the soft shine in her milky eyes, and the light blush on her cheeks.

"Laugh at you? Why would I laugh at you? No, I came to say this, why did you run? Love isn't a feeling you should hide." she walked over to him, laying a small hand on his arm, turning him to look over at her. "I know that now." with that she leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"T-Toph?" he stuttered.

"I love you too, you idiot!" she laughed kissing him again. After a minute he pulled away and laughed,

"Now or Never?" she smiled and laughed at the fact that he remembered that long ago conversation.

"Now or Never."

* * *

A/N sorry it took so long… I've had a writers block… oh well… I'm back now:D It came to my attention that in An Airbenders Mark the ending doesn't fit right into the real series… so I have to bump the ages… a 12 year old can't be preggo. . 

Aang---15

Katara---16

Toph---15

Sokka---18

And… Mai and Zuko have a year old daughter… for the sequels purposes…

Review on your way out!


	5. O,P,Q,R

See I told you I'd update… it just took longer then normal… so here we go O, P, Q, and R… and a side note for R, it's sad… I'll stop there now on to the disclaimer… no I don't own Avatar: the last Airbender… if I did I would be filthy rich and hello it's _fan_fiction. Ok now on to the story!

* * *

Tokka: Once upon a dream

"Toph! Help me!" Toph tried to turn toward Sokka's crying voice, but she couldn't move, it was as if invisible ropes bound her to the spot. Impenetrable darkness surrounded her, she couldn't feel any vibrations, there was no ground to stand on just the piercing black abyss. The only thing that told her she wasn't alone was the sound of Sokka's voice ringing through her mind, ringing through her soul, then, there was nothing.

"Toph? Toph? Toph! Wake up!" Toph's sightless eyes snapped open. Feeling Sokka's hands on her arms, gently shaking her awake. "what's wrong? You were shaking and crying in your sleep." he asked in a gentle and caring voice, very unlike his normally sarcastic nature.

Shaking her head and wiping sweat off her brow. "nothing's wrong, Snoozles," she said harshly, not letting him see how shaken she was by the nightmare. "it was just a dream , go back to bed." Sokka looked at her skeptically.

"Toph, what happened in your dream… nightmare?" he asked, not leaving but in stead moving over to sit beside her. "and don't say, 'nothing'. I know you better then that." Toph started to sigh but caught herself before she let him see her this scared. "you know… you don't always have to be the tough girl," Sokka whispered, hearing her swallowed sigh.

"I know." she said bluntly, "I couldn't see…" she whispered, letting her shoulders fall. noticing the confused silence she said, "I couldn't move, there weren't any vibrations… I couldn't do anything, there was also a voice,"

Sokka stared at her confused, "a voice? Who's?"

"I-it was y-yours. You were calling for help, you were calling m-my name, but I c-couldn't do a-anything!" she said, her body shaking slightly, her voice mimicking her body. Sokka wrapped her arms around her shoulders and whispered softly, rubbing his hand in small circles on her back,

"It's ok, I'm right here… you need some sleep." he felt Toph yawn, her head snuggled up to his chest as she mumbled softly,

"I can't get back to sleep though."

"hey, how 'bout I tell you a story?" Sokka asked, his voice still soft and caring. Toph smiled and whispered into his chest,

"I'd like that."

Sokka smiled, leaned over and kissed the top of her head beginning his story, "once upon a time there live a beautiful princess…"

* * *

Tokka: Priceless

Sokka chuckled to himself as he silently added the costs of the past 7 months together, --very rare and expensive ash bananas 30 gold pieces, he wrote on the pad of paper.

"SOKKA! I want a banana!" he sighed, crossing out the 30 and wrote down 40.

"I'm coming Toph!" coming back to his desk he wrote down-- new maternity outfits, earth style only 80 gold pieces. He laughed out loud as he remembered the matching shoes that went with it, that cost 20 silver pieces alone, they were worthless after Toph got a hold of them. Tapping the end of the brush on his chin he thought, "ah ha!" dipping his brush back in the ink he wrote down, laughing,

Fine for destroying the Dutch Dragon tea shop 1,350 gold pieces and 135 silver pieces. He sighed, still chuckling slightly as he realized Toph will never be allowed inside that tea shop again, at least not when she's pregnant. He shut the record book with a sigh, throwing the notebook in the desk drawer, "I need to get a better job, at least one that pays more." he sighed.

_2 ½ months later_

Sokka pulled the little notebook out of the desk drawer, opening it up to a new page he dipped his brush in the shinny, black ink and wrote down--- 40 jars of pickled sea prunes (much to Aang's distaste) 40 silver pieces. As he wrote the side note he couldn't help but laugh.

First class hospital room 2,050 gold pieces. _Now _he was really laughing. Toph wouldn't settle for anything less then the best. "I'm the world's greatest earthbender! _And_ the the worlds _only_ metalbender, I deserve the best!" her voice rang in his ear. Then at the very bottom of the list he wrote, a smile blossoming on his face. The look of pure love on Toph's face as she heard our daughter cry for the first time priceless.

* * *

Tokka: Quit

"Oh Sokka! I missed you!" Suki's voice rang through out the camp. Toph sighed silently, turning her head away so no one saw the tears she let fall. _'don't let them see you cry.' _she told herself silently.

"Toph? What's wrong." _'shit.' _shaking her head she mumbled softly,

"nothing." she said it with a smile and she felt Sokka shrug as he went back to talking with Suki. She turned away from him again and whispered so softly she could hardly hear herself, _"everything."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, when everyone had hone to bed, Toph sat at the edge of the camp, silent tears running down her cheeks, _'he has Suki now, he doesn't need me.' _she told herself. She picked up a stick and began idly drawing in the dirt. "I quit." she said out loud, not realizing that the lines and scribbles had turned into a picture.

"Quit what?" a voice asked from behind her, _his_ voice. Toph tensed then yelled, just loud enough for him to hear,

"none ya, Snoozles." she felt him shrink away from the venom in her voice but he spoke up nonetheless,

"please tell me. It's not like you to be this quite. I'm worried, you've been like this since Suki came." he said, not even noticing the way she tensed at Suki's name. That's when he noticed the drawing in the dirt. "T-Toph, did y-you draw that?" he asked breathless.

She nodded, then spat, "why?" he was taken aback by the venom still present.

"It's, it's beautiful." he breathed. Looking over the beautifully drawn portrait of, himself. She shrugged and whispered something he couldn't hear. "huh?" he asked tilting his head not taking his eyes off the picture.

"I said, it's nothing, just a stupid doodle." his eyes widened, as he turned toward her but she had gone back to dragging the stick in the dirt. She appeared to be writing something. "I'm going to bed." she said as she stood and walked away.

Sokka watched her leave, noticing a shining tear roll down her cheek, "night," he looked down at the picture again, his breath caught in his throat as he noticed the rest of it, he was in it, but, in the back he also saw a picture of herself, crying. Beside it, it read," I love you, I always have, as sappy as it may sound, I loved you from the moment we met, even though I wouldn't have told you then and I certainly can't tell you that now, but that's why God created delete, so we can erase everything that's ever really worth saying…" a tear escaped his eye as he read the last, "I love you, Sokka… you just never realized how much." now he broke down crying, "I-I-I…"

"I-I love y-you t-to, T-Toph."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I quit loving you." she whispered, falling asleep.

* * *

Tokka: River ran red

_2 months earlier_

Toph snaked her arms around Sokka's neck as he whispered, "never leave me." she smiled and giving him a quick kiss she whispered softly,

"Never, not until the river runs red." she snuggled her head into the side of his neck and whispered, slowly drifting to sleep, "till the river… runs…" she yawned and breathed, "red."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka shook his head as the sobs raked through his body. Clutching the girls cold, limp form to his chest he sobbed, "Toph… why, why, why?!" he heard a gasp from some where behind him. Katara.

"Sokka, w-what happened?!" she cried, running over to him, Aang hot on her heels. Sokka shook his head and whispered, feeling the mix of blood, tears, and rain flow around him,

"Simple," he paused then said simply, remembering the conversation that Toph and him had 2 months before Sozin's comet, "the river ran red."

* * *

A/N so there you have it… that last one made me cry… now I have good news and bad news… the good news is I'm over the writers block and only have 3 more stories left to write… bad news this story is almost over… oh well review on your way out! I will have more up soon… iight peace! 


	6. S,T,U,V

Look I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates, I have LCAP testing in school and am overly busy. So here ya go, S, T, U, and V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender

* * *

Sixteen

_Tap tap tap_

'what the hell is he doing?!' Toph yelled in her head as she groaned and rolled over, covering her ears with the palms of her hands.

_Tap tap tap_

'God damnit Sokka!' she started banging her head on the ground in rhythm to the annoying tapping that Sokka was making.

_Tap tap ta_- "Will you stop that flipping racket!?" she yelled, stomping out of her earth tent and stomping moodily over to where the young swordsmen sat, making something. "What, may I ask, is so important that you feel the need to wake me up with that god forsaken tapping?!" Sokka didn't answer immediately but instead kept working.

_Tap tap tap_

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled, annoyed that he was ignoring her. "Sokka, if you don't answer me I swear I wi-" she was cut off, and as Sokka pulled his lips away from hers laughed,

"You know, you talk way to much! I was making you birthday present!" he yelled happily, "Happy 16th birthday!" Toph smiled then asked confused,

"you… remembered my… birthday?" Sokka just smiled then wrapping his arms around her waist asked softly in her ear,

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot my own girlfriend's birthday?" Toph shrugged, leaning into him slightly before she laughed out,

"So what did you make me?" she turned to face him, a smug smile splitting her face.

"Ruin the moment won't you?" Sokka sighed, rolling his eyes, but laughing while he pulled something out of his pocket. He took her hand and laid it down softly, she looked down confused then asked,

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace. The stone on it is made from the very meteorite my sword is, and your armband." he whispered.

"A necklace? Wait, where did you find the meteorite? I thought it was gone." Sokka smiled slightly then whispered, helping her put it on.

"I made a few arrangements and found some of it, I wanted the necklace to be perfect… because… well… I love you and…" he turned her to face him and asked her softly, blushing, "Toph Bei Fong, will you marry me?"

Toph's sightless eyes widened and she gasped, "Wh- of course! Yes!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him and thinking, 'This is the BEST birthday ever,' before crashing her lips down hard against his, knocking him backwards.

* * *

Test

"Okay class, you will have 45 minutes to finish your tests," Sokka's short Math teacher said, looking at the class, "You may begin, now." at that you could hear people flip there papers over and pencils scraping on the desks. Sokka sighed and smacked his head on the desk, causing his friend Zuko to look over at him confused. Sokka sent him the 'I-forgot-to-study' look. Zuko rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'What, out with Toph again last night?'

Sokka smiled sheepishly and nodded, which made Zuko laugh silently. "Sokka! Zuko! Concentrate on your tests!" Zuko's girlfriend Mai hissed at them, nodding they went back to the test.

Sokka groaned, how was he supposed to know the square root of 500?! 40 minutes later he looked up at the clock. His eyes widened, only 5 minutes left! He heard a snicker from beside him and looked over. Zuko stuck out his tongue and turned his paper over. Sokka smacked his head on the desk again and wrote down random numbers for the last 15 questions. "Times up! Pass your papers forward" Mr. Pong said.

"ugg, I hate math!" Sokka sighed as they made there way to there lockers, which happened to be side by side.

Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed, "you're the one who didn't study!" Sokka opened his locker and said defensively,

"It wasn't my fault! Toph called and wanted to hang out!" throwing his books in his book bag he slammed his locker shut. "Speaking of Toph…" at that he smiled as his girlfriend walked over. Her green Ipod in one hand and her dark green and black skull book bag in the other, a sucker stick sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"What'd Toph do?" she asked wrapping the arm carrying her book bag around Sokka's waist, "Lemme guess, you failed your math test? You only blame other people when you fail a test or something, well at least that's the only time you blame your girlfriend." she laughed.

(A/N the thing about him hitting his head on the desk is true . , my friend from 6th grade didn't remember that we had a math test and at lunch she told us that when she got the paper she hit her head on the desk, cursing (under her breath of course) and it made my other friend who sits beside her look over and laugh.)

* * *

Unfair

'Life, it's a lie,

Dreams, they die,

Love, it disappears

Replace with tears.'

'This can't be happening, can't be…' she thought sadly, but it was, and she couldn't stop it…

"Sokka? Come out please." Katara said softly, knocking on his door softly, "Please…"

"No." came his gruff reply, his voice laden with tears, "I can't… I… I just can't." Katara sighed and pushed open the door, her long blue gown brushing behind her, "Katara, please, just leave."

"Sokka," she whispered, seeing him spread out on his bed, still In his warriors outfit, "get dressed, can't you be happy for her? I mean it's her wedding day!" Sokka snorted and Katara looked at him confused, "What?"

"Katara," he said, turning to look at her, "do you honestly believe she loves him?! How could they do this to her?! Huh?! Marry off their only daughter to someone 3 times her age! This is so unfair!" he screamed at the frightened waterbender, tears threatening to fall. "this can't be happening." he sighed falling to his knees and looked up at Katara sadly.

"Sokka… It's tradition--"

"Ya, well, tradition sucks." Katara walked over to the 18 year old warrior hesitantly. "I-It's j-just…" he sighed and trailed off.

"I know… but it's her parents wishes." Sokka stood up, but fell back on his bed a second later, "Please, you need to come out, she's been asking to see you… well… _begging _them to let her see you." Katara whispered. Sokka closed his eyes and asked softly,

"What did they say?" No answer, he opened his eyes with a sigh, "They're afraid I'll try and stop her, aren't they?" Katara nodded. That was it for Sokka, he stood up, fists clenched, "Well this is just going to piss them off more, I love her, and I'm going to tell her."

'What am I doing?' Sokka asked himself as he stood out side her bedroom door, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door softly, peeking inside he noticed the room was completely empty.

Shocked he went in, the window was opened but other than that the room was the same as all the others, that is until he noticed a note pinned to the wall by the window. Taking it off he read what it said,

"I hope this gets to you Sokka, goodbye, I hope we'll meet again but for now I must leave, I can't stand my parents anymore, I'm headed to Omashu, Please remember I… I love you, and always will,

Goodbye, My Love,

♥Toph Bei Fong

* * *

Vacation 

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked, yet again, "Hello, Sokka? Are we there yet?" Sokka groaned inwardly, she had been asking the same question since they left to go on this vacation, 4 hours ago.

"No, we are not there yet."

"Oh, ok…" she paused then five minutes later asked again, "are we there now?"

"Toph… If you ask one more time, I swear I'll…" he trailed off and just continued walking in silence. Toph on the other hand grinned wider then running to catch up with him again said, in the most serious voice she could manage,

"Ok, ok, one more question, and this is a serious one… Are we there yet?" with that she took off laughing as Sokka screamed her name and yelled annoyed,

"I mean it! One more time and I swear I'll--"

"You'll what?" she asked skipping ahead just out of his reach, "You wouldn't do anything, Snoozles, and you know it. Your to much of a pushover to!" she taunted, not noticing that she had stopped of that Sokka had caught up with her, "Aaaaaaand… you--"

"I told you… one more time." Sokka whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers, as she sat there blinking in confusion.

"Did- did you just… kiss…me?" Toph stammered.

"I told you, one more time." at that she smiled slyly then taking a deep dreath said,

"Oh, ok… are we there yet?"

"Toph…" he sighed, with a laugh, rolling his eyes smiling,

"Are we ther--"

"I heard you the first time." He whispered before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N well here ya go… It's kinda late but I've been really busy with school and tests and can't seem to find time to post! But I do have the other 4 letters done… they just aren't typed yet hope this satisfied everyone… and I'm sorry for any typos… It's currently 11:19 and freezing! We got almost a foot of snow…. Iight peace! You know what to do now. 


End file.
